Pirates of the Caribbean
by Soccerqueen0291
Summary: My prologue to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Not finished.


Narrator: "Do you believe in ghost stories? Or curses? Well then, you better start believing. It all happened nearly 20 years ago. It began on a glorious morning in the Port of Tortuga. 'Twas a fine day until the harbor-master spotted an unusual ship sailing into the harbor. Some would call him insane. Others, the greatest pirate ever to sail the high seas. Some called him a fool yet he was known to most as Captain Jack Sparrow. His stomach filled with rum–and his drunken walk to prove it. Now Captain Jack was no ordinary swash-buckler. Some say they could see the madness in his eyes. Others believed it was the simpler visions of the far horizon that he adored. But his one true love was none other than his ship–the Black Pearl, baring the flag of a pirate.   
  
Now Jack, as sweet as his ability to "woo" women, was a true pirate at heart and longed for treasure. But not just any treasure. The treasure of Isla De Muerta. So his purpose in Tortuga; find a buccaneer crew to sail with him to Isla De Muerta and seize the Treasure of Cortez himself. Little did Jack know of the curse that the Heathen Gods placed upon the gold. Any mortal to remove a single piece–will be punished until every last piece of the Aztec Gold is restored.  
  
Now, Jack is not one to fall for any kind of legend "lurking" around a chest of treasure. To him; Treasure is treasure and gold is gold. So Jack, being his ignorant self, found a mad crew, and sailed to Isla De Muerta.   
  
The crew had some problems with the Captain, so they sent their first mate, Barbossa to shall we say, reckon with the Captain. They wanted to know where the island was, but when Jack refused to tell, they, well, "dropped" him off on a little island and left him there to die.   
  
The crew sailed to the island, took every last piece of the treasure and spent them, traded them, and frittered them away. But soon enough, when the drink would not satisfy their thirst, food would not fill their stomach and turned to ash in their mouths, and pleasurable company could not slake their lust, they came to realize that they were cursed men, consumed by their greed.   
  
Then, there was ol' Bill Turner. Known to very few as William Turner. But most just called him Bootstrap. See, Bill was, well, upset with what the crew did to Jack. In fact, it didn't suit well with him at all. So, the crew tied a cannon to Bill's bootstraps and sent him down to Davey Jones' locker; hence the name Bootstrap Bill. But before "killing" him, Bill sent his piece of gold to his one and only son, Will. It was just afterwards, that they realized that in order to lift the curse, they needed Bill's blood or at least a relation to Bill by blood and the coin he gave to his son.   
  
Will, Bill's son, was sent off at once on a ship never to see his father again. Soon enough, Will's ship was invaded by pirates although Will managed to escape as he floated away on a piece of wood. He was then spotted by a young girl, Elizabeth Swann, and was taken aboard the ship on the crossing from England. Elizabeth, being the curious girl that she was, took the piece of gold from Will, afraid he might be a pirate. They soon arrived in Port Royal and as Will grew older, he was appointed the task of Port Royal's blacksmith.   
  
For ten years, the pirates searched and searched for Bootstrap's son and the piece of Aztec Gold. Until one day, the gold called to them. They immediately set out for Port Royal. As they scowered through the town, they soon found Elizabeth, the holder of the Aztec Gold. Thinking that she was the child of Bootstrap, they captured her and took her to the new Captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Barbossa.  
  
Aboard the ship, Elizabeth and Barbossa had a little negotiation and made a bargain; Elizabeth gave Barbossa the coin in hopes to return to shore. Little did Elizabeth know of Barbossa's tricky ways and was, soon enough, told the code; that her return to shore was not part of their negotiations nor agreements, secondly, you must be a pirate for the code to apply, and she's wasn't, and thirdly, the rules are more what you call guidelines then actual rules.   
  
Well, after all those years, Elizabeth and Will had fallen in love with each other. After Elizabeth's kidnapping, Will immediately set out to rescue her but one problem; he was totally clueless as to where the Black Pearl might be. Will then consulted with the prisoner–the one and only person in Port Royal to know where the Black Pearl makes birth. And this prisoner was none other then Jack Sparrow. Make that Captain Jack Sparrow, as it were.   
  
After springing Jack from his cell, the team of two made out on their attempt to rescue their true loves–Will, Elizabeth and Jack, the Black Pearl. The two managed to escape Port Royal on the Interceptor and were soon off on their journey.  
  
Meanwhile, the Black Pearl reached Isla De Muerta where they would then have the blood sacrifice and restore the final piece to the chest, to lift the curse. 


End file.
